


[PODFIC] Diverging Paths, Part II by Flamethrower

by rippleeffect



Series: [Podfics for] Re-Entry Series by flamethrower [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Pre-Slash, Sooo near the slashy goodness guys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Political intrigue, research and development, a new apprenticeship, and missions; so much can change in four years, and there is so much to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Diverging Paths, Part II by Flamethrower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diverging Paths, Part II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250417) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> Happy Thanksgiving guys! Here's the podfic for Flamethrower's "Diverging Paths, Part II"  
> It took a while...after numerous edits and trying to get the many _many_ character voices somewhat consistent...but this part is finally DONE!! \\(^v^)/
> 
> Many thanks again to Flamethrower for graciously allowing me to pod this amazing fic!  
> This is part 4 of her awesome epic: [Re-Entry series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10129). Don't forget to let her know how much you love her fic!
> 
> Music included is "Once Upon a December" by Liz Callaway
> 
> Background and character pictures for cover art were again obtained from the awesome screen shots taken by xblackrockx at her website.

  
Length: 04:05:10

Download Links (Mediafire): [MP3 (225MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3jc04bu8n63c66i/Diverging%20Paths%2C%20Part%20II%20by%20Flamethrower.mp3) | [M4B (269MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/41fdtc8fb6cdq57/Diverging%20Paths%2C%20Part%20II%20by%20Flamethrower.m4b)  
Added to the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/diverging-paths-part-ii)  


**Author's Note:**

> So......I've only ever watched TPM...which means I can maybe pronounce a third of the names in this fic. I put my best Google-fu to the test, but there were some names I couldn't manage to find pronunciations for at all, so I'm sorry if I have them completely wrong *hides from flying rotten fruits*  
> Let me know if I'm saying any names wrong and I'll fix it for future parts in the series


End file.
